


Another brick in the wall

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Психические расстройства, куча воображаемых трупов, убийства, самоубийство, смерть (?) персонажа. В принципе, все это есть в тегах.Фик написан для ФБ-2014 15 марта 2014.
Kudos: 2





	Another brick in the wall

**Author's Note:**

> Психические расстройства, куча воображаемых трупов, убийства, самоубийство, смерть (?) персонажа. В принципе, все это есть в тегах.
> 
> Фик написан для ФБ-2014 15 марта 2014.

Никто не знает, зачем он это делает. Не понимает, что Джим терпеть не может бессмысленной жестокости. Тем более, бессмысленных убийств. Они смотрят со стороны и не видят ничего. Не могут увидеть, что там, внутри Джима, ни одно убийство не бессмысленно.

Он строит стену. День за днем, год за годом возводит ее. Самым первым камнем, заложенным в фундамент, стал Карл Пауэрс. Тогда у Джима еще не было никакого плана. Он просто разозлился на этого мерзкого мальчишку, который дразнил его лишь потому, что был почти на две головы выше и занимался спортом. Но когда Карл умер, Джим почувствовал облегчение… ненадолго, не до конца, но ему стало легче. И тогда он начал строить стену.

Теперь она уже очень высокая и толстая, хотя он еще не закончил. Ее пока еще недостаточно, чтобы полностью заглушить звук. А ведь это именно то, чего он добивается. Ради чего упорно строит ее так долго. Иногда Джим погружается в свое сознание просто чтобы прогуляться вдоль нее, вдоль своего самого большого проекта и самого совершенного творения. Там, внутри его разума, стена тянется по серой безжизненной пустоши, освещаемой тусклым солнцем, прорезая ее поперек.

Если бы это было реальностью, разумеется, вонь стояла бы невыносимая. Вонь, слизь, кровь, летающие надо всем этим тучи мух — отвратительно, очень неприятно. Там, в реальности, Джим терпеть не может пачкать руки. Но здесь, в его сознании, есть только совершенство. Произведение искусства. Даже руки и ноги трупов, высовывающиеся из стены, сплетаются в красивый и причудливый узор. За ними — ряды голов и туловищ. Головы повернуты лицами к Джиму, чтобы он мог их узнать. Вспомнить каждого. Он помнит очень хорошо. Имена, досье, причины, по которым он когда-то решил их убить. Головы покойников смотрят на него остекленевшими глазами, разевают синюшные рты — и не издают ни звука. Это стена молчания. Стена тишины.

Осталось еще совсем немного. У Джима есть план. В фундамент стены лег никчемный вздорный мальчишка Карл Пауэрс. Увенчать ее должен еще один вздорный мальчишка. Такой же самовлюбленный, такой же презирающий всех и вся. И Джима тоже, Джим знает, что его тоже. Но он куда осмысленнее Карла. Его разум прекрасен, он лучше разума Джима, которому мешает стать совершенным этот проклятый звук. Но когда он положит в свою стену Шерлока Холмса, человека с идеальным мозгом, внутри Джима тоже наступит тишина. Долгожданная тишина, которой он хочет так давно. Ради которой затеял все это.

Когда Джим понял, что этого не будет, он закрыл глаза и снова оказался у стены. По равнине раскатывался глухой, ухающий звук, по-прежнему долетавший до него сквозь сплетенные мертвые тела, сквозь руки, ноги, туловища, набитые внутренними органами, головы, набитые бессмысленными глупыми мозгами. Джим подошел ближе. Джим осторожно провел пальцем по разинутым ртам и щекам, покрытым коркой запекшейся крови, по обмякшим мертвым пальцам… Он все еще мог закончить. Положить в стену последнее тело. Единственно возможное теперь тело.

Выстрел был очень громким. Таким громким, что все остальные звуки пропали. И у Джима еще осталась доля секунды до того, как вся реальность рухнула в черное ничто. Долго, почти бесконечно долго тянущееся мгновение идеальной, совершенной тишины, наступившей после выстрела. Между нажатием на курок и темной лужей крови, растекающейся из-под его затылка. «Барабаны, — подумал Джим перед тем, как начать падать назад, в темноту. — Теперь они замолчат».


End file.
